nasafandomcom-20200215-history
John Houbolt
| birth_place =Altoona, Iowa, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Scarborough, Maine, U.S. | nationality = | fields =Aerospace engineering | workplaces = National Advisory Committee for Aeronautics National Aeronautics and Space Administration Langley Research Center | alma_mater = University of Illinois at Urbana–Champaign, ETH Zurich | thesis_title = | thesis_url = | thesis_year = | doctoral_advisor = | academic_advisors = | doctoral_students = | notable_students = | known_for = | awards =NASA Exceptional Scientific Achievement Medal, 1963 }} John Cornelius Houbolt (April 10, 1919 – April 15, 2014) was an aerospace engineer credited with leading the team behind the lunar orbit rendezvous (LOR) mission mode, a concept that was used to successfully land humans on the Moon and return them to Earth. This flight path was first endorsed by Wernher von Braun in June 1961 and was chosen for Apollo program in early 1962. The critical decision to use LOR was viewed as vital to ensuring that Man reached the Moon by the end of the decade as proposed by President John F. Kennedy. In the process, LOR saved time and billions of dollars by efficiently using existing rocket technology. Life Houbolt was born in Altoona, Iowa in 1919. He spent part of his childhood in Joliet, Illinois, where he attended Joliet Central High School and Joliet Junior College. He attended the University of Illinois at Urbana–Champaign, earning a Bachelors (1940) and a Masters (1942) degree in civil engineering. He later received a PhD in Technical Sciences in 1957 from ETH Zurich. Houbolt began his career at the National Advisory Committee for Aeronautics in 1942, and stayed on at NASA after it succeeded NACA, until retirement in 1985. Houbolt was an engineer at the Langley Research Center in Hampton, Virginia, and he was one of the most vocal of a minority of engineers who supported LOR and his campaign in 1961 and 1962. Once this mode was chosen in 1962, many other aspects of the mission were significantly based on this fundamental design decision. He was a guest at Mission control for the Apollo 11 lunar landing. He was awarded the NASA Exceptional Scientific Achievement Medal in 1963. He was a member of the National Academy of Engineering. He was awarded an honorary doctorate, awarded on May 15, 2005 at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign, and his papers were deposited in the University of Illinois Archives.John C. Houbolt Papers, UIUC Archives In 2009, the Illinois House of Representatives adopted HR 540 in his honor.Bill Status of HR540 He is additionally commemorated in the city of Joliet: The street fronting Joliet Junior College, which he attended, was renamed Houbolt Road; a mural in Joliet Union Station includes a Lunar Module, in reference to his work for NASA; and a wing of the Joliet Area Historical Museum became a permanent exhibit to celebrate his achievements.The Soaring Achievements of John C. Houbolt He lived in Williamsburg, Virginia. In later years he lived in Scarborough, Maine.Matti Kinnunen, Interview with Dr. John Houbolt, Spring 2005, at 5 He died at a nursing home there in 2014 of Parkinson's disease.http://www.latimes.com/obituaries/la-me-john-houbolt-20140422,0,2634092.story#axzz2zd0WbsJ2 In the HBO miniseries From the Earth to the Moon, Houbolt was played by Reed Birney. Lunar orbit rendezvous (LOR) Although the basics of the lunar orbit rendezvous (LOR) concept had been expressed as early 1916 by Yuri Kondratyukhttp://www.hq.nasa.gov/office/pao/History/monograph4/orbit.htm and 1923 by German rocket pioneer Hermann Oberth, NASA would provide the first practical application of the concept. Some engineers were concerned about the risks of space rendezvous, especially in lunar orbit, where there would be no fallback options in case of a major mishap. Houbolt had presented the LOR concept to a series of panels. Houbolt has a scheme that has a 50 percent chance of getting a man to the moon and a 1 percent of getting him back. Max Faget: His figures lie, he doesn't know what he's talking about.http://history.nasa.gov/monograph4.pdfhttp://www.thespacereview.com/article/392/1 After many technical conferences debating Direct ascent, Earth orbit rendezvous, and LOR, Wernher von Braun supported the concept. While some aspects of Houbolt's initial estimates were off (such as a 10,000 pound Apollo Lunar Module which was ultimately 32,399 lb (14,696 kg)), his LOR package proved to be feasible with a single Saturn V rocket whereas other modes would have required two or more such rocket launches (or larger rockets than were then available) to lift enough mass into space to complete the mission. Quotes * Somewhat as a voice in the wilderness, I would like to pass on a few thoughts. * Do we want to go to the moon or not? (In a 1961 letter to Robert Seamans, NASA associate administrator.) * Thank you, John.—Wernher von Braun to Houbolt upon the successful splashdown of Apollo 11. This passage is caught on a NASA film taken at Mission Control in Houston and possibly one of the most important remarks made in the history of U. S. manned spaceflight. If Houbolt had not pushed the LOR concept—risking his NASA career and professional reputation—it would have been unlikely the first successful lunar landing and return mission could be accomplished by President Kennedy's 1970 completion date. Von Braun recognized this and personally invited Houbolt to the control center for the event. References External links * * * * *The Soaring Achievements of John C. Houbolt Permanent, 2-story museum exhibit about John Houbolt and his contributions to the space program. *"Lunar Landers That Never Were The road to the moon was paved with good intentions.", Tony Reichhardt, Airspacemag.com, January 1, 2008 *The Rendezvous That Was Almost Missed *Interview with Dr John Houbolt * *Romance to Reality - moon & Mars plans *Chariots for Apollo: A History of Manned Lunar Spacecraft * Category:1919 births Category:2014 deaths Category:American aerospace engineers Category:NASA people Category:People from Altoona, Iowa Category:University of Illinois at Urbana–Champaign alumni Category:ETH Zurich alumni Category:University of Virginia faculty Category:People from Scarborough, Maine Category:Members of the United States National Academy of Engineering Category:Deaths from Parkinson's disease